1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more particularly to an inkjet recording apparatus and an inkjet recording method whereby a solid image can be formed by applying liquid droplets on an ejection receiving medium to a uniform film thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-370441 discloses an intermediate transfer type of inkjet recording method in which, before applying a first ink containing coloring material, and the like, a second ink which is reactive with respect to the first ink and which forms an aggregate of the first ink, is deposited on an intermediate transfer body, and the first ink is then deposited on the intermediate transfer body by means of an inkjet head. In this method, as a result of the reaction of the second ink with the first ink, the first ink increases in viscosity, and a print image which is free of ink bleeding or feathering is thereby formed on the intermediate transfer body, whereupon the print image on the intermediate transfer body is transferred to a recording medium.
In this method, the deposited volume of the second ink is less than the deposited volume of the first ink, and therefore it is possible to obtain a uniform image in a solid image region, and it is possible to prevent problems, such as flowing of the ink or color mixing.
However, in the case of the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-370441, if it is sought to form a uniform film of the second ink on the intermediate transfer body by applying a small volume of second ink, then the droplets of the second liquid are liable to move and combine with each other on the intermediate transfer body. This is because the intermediate transfer body on which the droplets of the second ink are to be deposited, typically has relatively high liquid-repelling properties for the purpose of achieving excellent transfer characteristics. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to apply the film to a uniform thickness.